magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire Issue 1
This issue was dated June/July 1989 and cost £1.50 Contents Empire Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg Empire Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Regulars The Danny Baker Column: "Now that's what I call freedom!" - 1 page (108) Next Month/Subscribe - 1 page (112) Classic Scene: "I coulda been a contender..." - On the Waterfront - 1 page (114) News Hollywood - 2 pages (10-11) *The most powerful man in Hollywood - Lew Wasserman *Cannes preview *''Jacob's Ladder, Ghost, Pincushion'' *Eddie Murphy's next film project - Harlem Nights *The on-off saga concerning Paul Newman and Ron Shelton's Blaze London - 1 page (12) *Blazing row in America over the release of Scandal *''Southern Belle, Chicago Joe, Shine'' *Menahem Golan Sydney - 1 page (14) *''The Delinquents, Dead Calm'' TV - 1 page (30) Features Bull Durham is Not a Baseball Movie - 2 pages (18-19) :This major U.S. hit stars Kevin Costner as a veteran minor league catcher, partial to good scotch and prolonged foreplay. Unfortunately for the U.K. marketing people, he will insist on playing baseball. Angie Errigo Mad, Bad and Dangerous to Know? - 1.5 pages (20-21) :In Sean Young's case the rumour mill grinds overtime. On Wall Street Charlie Sheen despised her and Oliver Stone disposed of her; on The Boost she flashed the crew minus underwear; and now she's being sued by ex-lover James Woods. So what's her problem? Attitude, ego or simply a few coupons short of a toaster? Joe Queenan The Cosy Nostra - 0.5 pages (21) :Married to the Mob with its dapper don Tony "The Tiger" Russo, turns the ruthless man of honour into a hen-pecked husband. They used to be the real bad guys, but now Hollywood's decided the Mafia are game for a laugh. John Mount ping! - 2.25 pages (22-23) :The insistent blip of the sonar, the sudden schwoosh of the periscope, the lingering reek of cabbage from the gallery, the sexual tension generated by an entire crew of bearded thespians in sensible knitwear - welcome to the nether-world of the submarine movie. Tom Hibbert Mental as anything - 0.75 pages (24) :An Australian ex-tyrefitter goes on holiday up the Amazon and meets a man wearing an Albert Einstein t-shirt. He is so impressed that he returns home to make a film which goes on to become the fourth most successful movie in Australian history. Welcome to the weird and wonderful world of Yahoo Serious. Philippa Hawker "Who?" - 1 page (25) :Hollywood elects its superstars, then prays the rest of the world will take its word for it. But just how many multi-million dollar-a-picture names are familiar to the man in the streets of Grantham or even Soho? To find out, Empire commissioned Marketing Direction Ltd. to ask over 1,000 adults from all over the country whether they'd heard of some of the most frequently-dropped names in movies. To fix their relative standing we sprinkled them amongst names from politics, pop and sport. What follows may not prove popular with certain agents... Aliens Stole my Movie - 1.5 pages (26-27) :He wrote a movie about child abuse and alien beings and the studio turned it into a comedy. What's new? Well, Jerico Stone, the author of My Stepmother is an Alien, says he wasn't making any of it up. Patrick Goldstein The glittering career of Mickey Rourke - 1 page (28) :He has perfected the art of putting on sunglasses and then taking them off. Hardly a scene passes without him lighting a snout and muttering the f-word. And still the man gets work. Tom Hibbert casts a critical eye over... It's only a movie... - 7 pages (34-38,40-41) :In 1964 three young civil rights workers were slaughtered by the Klan in Nehoba County, Mississippi. For 25 years Hollywood has contrived to avoid any mention of the racial conflict of that time. Now it can't stop. Leading the pack is the Gnome Of North London Alan Parker, with Mississippi Burning, a movie that uses the above murders as a departure point for a political thriller which is at the centre of controversy about Hollywood's cavalier attitude to the truth. Patrick Goldstein goes on location below the Mason-Dixon line to see how history dissolves into cinema... For Your Ears Only - 4 pages (42-44,46) :Excitement, intrigue, an action-packed plot worthy of any 007 adventure. For the winner, a worldwide audience and a place in history. For the losers, battered egos . Chris Heath goes behind enemy lines to bring back the story of the fight to write the Bond theme... Return of the Native - 4 pages (48-49,51-52) :David Puttnam's retreat from Hollywood and a $3 million contract with Columbia Pictures took place against a background of acrimony, intrigue and aesthetic dogfights. Wiser, richer and garrulous as ever, he's back with a slate of pictures designed to take the world by stealth if not by storm. David Hepworth Death on the Rock - 4 pages (54-55,57-58) :The Dingo Baby Case began on August 17, 1980 when little Azaria Chamberlain disappeared on a camping holiday near Ayers Rock in Australia's Northern Territory. For the next eight years the debate over who killed her - a wild dog or her own mother - divided the country while the drama unfolded in the media and the courts. Phillipa Hawker reports from Melbourne on the extraordinary story now retold in Meryl Streep's new film A Cry in the Dark... Nightmare on the High Street - 5 pages (60-61,63-65) :He was a child molester. He was burned by a lynch mob. He came back to terrorise their children. And now... he's a packet of bubblegum. Or a t-shirt. Or a sticker. Or a doll. Gather round to hear the terrible talk of Freddy Krueger, the ghoul of Elm Street series, who started off as monster and ended up as merchandise... Kim Newman What's Wrong With This Picture? - 4 pages (66-69) :Just a regular street in old London Town? Not exactly. For this elementary scene in Scandal ''somebody had to wrangle the relevant permission, uproot the TV aerials, tape over the burglar alarms, disguise the parking meters as antique hitching posts, black out yellow lines, and utterly remove any trace of modern man. The location managers who made London look the part for ''Scandal, Buster, and others get their way with tact, diplomacy and local knowledge. If that doesn't work, they tell Lloyd Bradley, you bung the top man... The Young Pretender - 5 pages (70-74) :Jerry Lee Lewis fell from grace in 1956; the descent has been slow, controversial and punctuated by violence. His feelings about being depicted on screen by $3 million-a-movie sex symbol Dennis Quaid could best be described as mixed. "You'll be great pantomiming the songs," he tells the concerned star. "Maybe you'll win an Oscar!" Patrick Goldstein reports from the Memphis set of Great Balls of Fire. Reviews Cinema Video Television Books Other Credits Art Director :Andy Cowles US Editor :Anne Thompson Reviews :Philip Thomas News :Angie Errigo Editorial Assistant :Alison Hughes Editorial Director :David Hepworth Associate Editor :Wendy Bristow Issue Index Category:Empire issues Category:EMAP Issues Category:Magazines cover-dated 1989 Category:Magazines released in 1989